


视觉动物 1 2

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 30





	视觉动物 1 2

视觉动物

设计师藻x男模厨

1.

“喂，绿藻头，这真的是给男人穿的吗？”山治揪了揪袖口的黑丝绒，又想摸摸前胸半透明的网纱，被一旁的美女助手礼貌示意不要这样。

“这一系列的概念就是走复古风格，意在打造模糊与童话感，同时融入了一些女装概念。”她有点受不了山治的心心眼，声音越来越小

“抱歉娜美小姐。”山治绅士欠身顺便捉住那只伸来本想理他领口的小手，拉到嘴边轻轻一吻。“虽然唐突，但还是希望你能原谅一个男人的本能，面对这样的美人，我无法克制狂跳的心与渴望，今晚或是明晚或是任何一个晚上，你有时间赏光与我共进晚餐吗？”

娜美笑得有点尴尬，飞速抽回自己的手背在身后狂甩，她额头浸出一点汗，因为余光告诉她她的boss对刚刚那一幕非常不满。

索隆坐在对面的密斯椅上，肘部抵撑在膝盖托着下巴沉思，沉默地看着山治有些窘迫但立刻恢复原先那种色迷迷又强装绅士的表情，向他的小助手发出第二次邀约，甚至连亲自调酒这种话都冲出口毫无犹豫。

娜美捂着脸抿嘴不知道该怎么提醒山治对面已经濒临爆发的boss指骨捏得咯咯响了。

“我去催催下一件套装。”“这套过，下一套吧”娜美和索隆同时叫停了山治的第三次邀请，在山治还没有说出自己愿意亲自宰河豚之前。

“啊……娜美小姐……”山治痛心地捂着胸口，向娜美窈窕背影伸出不舍挽留的手。

身上粗纱质感的样装大概因为是按照设计要求紧急赶工出来的，针脚与质地都非常粗糙，磨得山治有些敏感，尤其是乳头附近粗网纱与细纱交接处的布料堆折总是剐蹭，让他有些急迫想换下身上这件在他看来不男不女的装扮。

但很显然索隆并不这么觉得，他看着那个绿头发男人拿着他的红标记笔和剪刀过来时叹了口气，接下来索隆会就着他的身体修改这件样品，划线，剪掉不合适的下摆或花边，用别针修改尺寸。这个过程总有点煎熬，索隆会把他当作物件一样随便摆弄以确定究竟是否合身。

他将上衣往上扯了扯让缝线处避过他此时处境尴尬的敏感带。

然后索隆把它拽了下来，粗鲁得山治哼了一声。索隆手扶在他腰上调整的手停下了，看了一眼山治，再看了一眼山治因为下扯动作摩擦到而下意识向后缩避的胸口，手掌一转摸上了他胸膛。

山治瞪着在他胸口又揉又捏的索隆，如果是正常衣物还好，此时这双手搓碾肉粒隔着的衣物是层层网纱，磨得那处很快挺立起来，直到山治脸红成柿子推他时索隆才放弃折磨那里。

“你发什么疯。”山治肤色偏白，抓在索隆经常锻炼的麦色手腕上，指尖在他皮肤上嵌出几个弹性的弧。

“只是工作，别把我想那么龌龊。”这已经是不知道多少次索隆以工作为由拒绝承认恶行，他推掉记号笔盖，钝笔尖隔着网纱直直戳在山治此时挺立的乳头上。

“操！”山治周身一抖，但很快笔尖就碾过胸口的肉粒下划到胸口中央，再直直上提奔向被冷落的另一边，未等山治反击又顺利擦过另一侧乳头，激得他再次颤栗。

山治狠狠拽住他持笔的手不再允许他为所欲为，此时娜美拎着下一套推门进入，对那两个人双手纠缠的姿势不予置评。

索隆扳着山治肩膀让他转身，他擦过山治颈侧手指点在他笔画过胸口的V字痕迹，“娜美，这儿，叫他们往下的细纱都换成透一些的粗纱，我希望能大大方方露出来。”

他吞下了露出来后面的词句，但山治回手就是一拳，并且似乎忘记了自己要向娜美发出的第四次晚餐邀请。

“你妈的，这露点的破衣服能做成品款吗？谁他妈买啊。”山治扬手脱掉上衣，油墨果然浸过了纱网画到了他的身体上，尤其两点被“重点”照顾过的乳头，沾了红记号笔后更加色情。他低头看了一眼，然后看着索隆正发笑的盯着。

“我喜欢，留着下次走秀。”

因为这句话索隆被山治赐以绝技之踢小腿，又因为自己借口想帮他蹭掉墨渍掐胸口而挨了第二下。在不知道原委的娜美余光里自己的boss行为很诡异，挨打后丝毫没有不悦，甚至十分快乐。

她着实有理由怀疑boss骨子里是M。

2.

这一切开始得很早，早过记者和时尚界发掘这颗新星。索隆还在一家小众服装公司做设计时，生活比较困窘，还没有这么多头衔与光环。他每天埋头在剪裁室、看大样花纹、挑配饰到眼花后只想一个人喝酒，廉租房下有一家小酒吧就成了他每天释放压力的去处。

他第一眼进酒吧时就觉得不简单，对比例和色调的敏感已经植入骨髓，他看一眼装修风格与打光就知老板不简单。在这个到处都是穷鬼酒鬼色鬼的街区有人肯在装修上花心思着实不易。

即使是有了一定预期，当他看见山治穿着宝蓝色衬衫叼着烟卷出现在吧台时还是忍不住多瞟了一眼又一眼。五官立体，脸型轮廓带些骨感，最要命是那双卧在深眼窝里的蓝眼睛，他会怀疑上帝怕是把群鱼游弋的海都偏心的凝成这两滴蓝色，带着疏离与深邃。他看向周遭的方式总是带着清淡的悲悯，薄唇衔着烟卷，吐出烟气时垂下的眼睫模糊不清，遮住了那双丰饶的眼睛。

要命，真要命。

山治端着盘子上酒时修长的腿身比让索隆心里暗暗叫绝。就算他去过一些秀场，见过很多大牌男模，但这张脸他还是忍不住幻想，如果将他的金发理向耳后，高傲地露出那双天赐的眼睛，穿上那些精心剪裁设计过的高定，冷淡地目视前方走过人群簇拥、闪光灯无数的走秀台，尽头一瞥后扭身潇洒走掉。

索隆被脑内那一眼兴奋得心跳慢了一拍。

山治觉得后背发毛，看了一眼坐在角落里的魁梧男人，走上前去将啤酒送到他桌前。索隆在心里可惜了一下，步伐还是不够美。他收了收自己脑子里的画面，因为那双被他盛赞的眼睛正瞪着他。

“喂，一直盯着别人不礼貌。”山治将啤酒哐当一声放在桌上，夹起托盘走了。

的确步伐不太好。索隆完全没注意对面说了什么，完全沉浸在自己的职业素养不可自拔。

如果说罗罗诺亚索隆在小时候能不在孤儿院时每天和古伊娜厮混，或许他不会接触这一行。当他被古伊娜按着头看时装秀直播时，还是被挚友眼里的光震撼到，说实话他那时候还不太理解人对美的向往，他听见古伊娜兴奋地说自己总有一天要做出这些裙子，让漂亮女人都为它们着迷。

小弟索隆不太懂，但他觉得她眼中的光，很诡异。

后来他的挚友再也没有机会做下一个梦，就被车祸带走了生命。他看着古伊娜桌面上的布料和纱纱，那双手第一次摸到裙衬细腻的触感，没有很抵触。

如果这是你的梦想，如果你不能实现你的梦想，那就交给我吧。

索隆到底还是一个笨手笨脚的男孩，论缝纫和刺绣自然比不上修女们，但是他们对于总是刺到手指却依旧坚持不懈的男孩没有多少嘲笑和歧视。他从小就显露出一种干净直白的审美观，总能极快地抽象出线条描绘景象，修女们送他去愿意收养他的家庭说明了这一点，养父点头同意后，他走上了这条道路。一边是扭曲的针脚，一边是不俗的草图伴随了索隆之后的职业生涯，他永远头疼缝纫，但卖概念买设计还是可以轻松养活自己。

说他是天才并不过分。

但是这个世界并不缺天才。毫无背景的他只能自己摸爬滚打带着泥泞爬进时尚圈，这个过程免不了很多艰难。比如现在，他就急需一个人，一个他觉得气质相符的人穿上他设计的衣服，拍上一组照片，而这套写真将成为他进某个时尚杂志事务所的敲门砖。

现在，他找到了。

山治不安地摸了摸自己的后脑勺，他觉得有目光灼热到要凿穿脑壳，回过头时就是那个无礼的男人站在他身后。

“喂，你想不想赚点钱？”

山治：“？”

索隆抓了抓头发，不知道该怎么解释。

“就，就去我出租屋，拍点照片，拍点视频是最好的，我给你钱。”

他看着山治的脸涨红了，漂亮的蓝眼睛也愤怒地激起浪花迭起，下一秒托盘就狠狠砸在了自己头上。

“我他妈是正经人！”

索隆捂着脑袋看着山治的背影，还是在心里赞了句屁股够翘。


End file.
